


Banish

by neraxx



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Except His Pregnant Wife, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Kakashi Hatake Is Scared of No One, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neraxx/pseuds/neraxx
Summary: ban·ish (v): send someone away from a country or place as an official punishment.::"You can’t banish me!” Came his childish retort. “This is my bed too!”::[CU][Canon Divergence][Kakashi x Sakura]





	Banish

**Author's Note:**

> written for kairi-chan  
> prompt: "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"  
> pairing: kakashi x sakura  
> 

* * *

**B A N I S H**

* * *

“Now Sakura,” Kakashi softly pleaded.

He swiftly dodged the pillow that was tossed across the room, aimed at his head, before continuing, “This hardly seems fair.”

“What’s not _fair_ ,” His cherry-haired wife tersely replied, “Is that _I_ have to go through this and _you_ do not.”

This time, she threw a blanket in his direction and Kakashi didn’t try to evade hurled inanimate object. The rumpled quilt landed haphazardly on his right shoulder, covering half of his head in the process.

The copy-nin removed the plush article from his person, sulkily answering, “I don’t recall you complaining this much during the _initial process_.”

A rosy flush lit up his wife’s cheeks, but instead of crumbling under her new-found embarrassment, Sakura merely squared her shoulders, straightening her spine.

“Yes, well,” She started, nose slightly upturned in the air with a delicate sniff. “That was before I gained an extra thirty pounds.”

Kakashi cast her a pointed look, though he said nothing as he bent down to retrieve the discarded pillow.

As he straightened, he turned to regard Sakura, who was now situating herself among the remaining pillows in the center of their bed, sheets and comforter tucked neatly around the curve of her hips.

“Sakura, it’s three in the morning.”

At her husband’s statement, the pinkette glanced towards the digital clock on the nightstand. The bright neon-green numbers confirmed that it was, in fact, extremely early in the morning.

“It is,” Sakura calmly agreed, turning back to look at her silver-haired lover.

“I just got back from a mission,” Kakashi then offered.

With a small hum, Sakura nodded her head.

“You did,” she affirmed.

“…And you’re seriously kicking me out of our room.”

It was more of a statement than a question, but Sakura chose to answer it anyway.

“Yes,” The emerald-eyed woman immediately replied, her tone passive. “I haven’t gotten a night of decent sleep since before you left and you have been gone weeks, Kakashi. _Weeks._ ”

The underlying accusation didn’t go unnoticed, and Kakashi winced slightly.

Truthfully, if there were someone to blame, it would be Naruto, as he was the one that thought it would be best to send Kakashi out on a month-long reconnaissance mission during Sakura’s time of need.

“Mark my words,” His wife continued her rant. “I _am not_ going to that council meeting with Shishou tomorrow morning without a few hours of decent sleep. Of course, on the night that I finally feel well enough to relax, you come barging in demanding half of the bed.”

His brows drew down in a frown, charcoal eyes narrowing into a small glower.

“You can’t banish me!” Came his childish retort. “This is my bed too!”

Sakura growled, pearly-whites snapping as she responded, “Don’t you look at me like that.”

Despite his current predicament, Kakashi was somewhat impressed by the feral note her voice held.

Clearly, his wife had spent too much time with their dogs while he was away.

“Your son,” She accentuated her statement by placing her hands over the large swell of her protruding stomach, viridian eyes burning with rage as she scowled at him. “Likes to spend his days kicking up a fuss to the point where I can barely stand. I can’t catch a break. When he finally calms down enough to me to relax, nausea takes his place and the next thing I know I’m locked in the bathroom for the next hour.”

Kakashi grimaced again but remained calm under Sakura’s hardened gaze.

He knew this pregnancy had been particularly trying on her, even with her skills as a medical ninja. It was one of the main reasons why he didn’t want to take the mission in the first place, but Naruto had been insistent on sending his ex-sensei, citing that Kakashi was the only one competent enough to get the job done correctly.

“I’m hot,” His wife continued her tirade. “Unbearably so, in fact, and my entire body feels like a swollen water balloon. So, Mr. ‘My-resting-body-temperature-is-one-hundred-degrees-but-I-still-like-to-cuddle’, if you step one foot in this bed, I will smother you.”

Her threat was paired with a small, innocent smile and the batting of long lashes, but the stiffness in her posture promised retribution should he try and test her.

Over the long years of his life, there were very few people that Kakashi found himself fearful of.

On most occasions, he was wary, cautious even. It came with the territory of being a shinobi.

Now, when faced with his _very_ irritated and _very_ pregnant wife, Kakashi would never admit that he was scared, but there was a little – _extremely minute_ – tingle of trepidation crawling up his spine.

He would not win this fight.

With as much dignity as one who was being shunned from their bedroom could muster, Kakashi straightened, grumbling as he turned on his heel and padded out of the room, pillow and blanket in tow.

“Summon the dogs if you get lonely!” Sakura called out after him. “Pakkun is a great cuddler!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://nerazennxx.tumblr.com/)! Come by and say hi!


End file.
